Te Amo?
by Alex-BrooO
Summary: Puedes aguantar una mentira tan grande? (En algún momento dejare de escribir cosas Emo de DirkJake?)


True Love?:

Nunca es fácil ver a la persona con la que hace algunas horas estabas acurrucado besarse con una chica que conoció solo ese día, tampoco es fácil aguantarte las ganas de ir donde él y decirle un par de cosas, no es fácil aguantar las lágrimas, pero Dirk si puede, más o menos.

Lo malo es cuando ese chico se da cuenta que "novio" (seguramente Ex desde ahora) lo está mirando con una póker face a punto de romperse, tratado de agarrarse al "tengo que mantener mi imagen de semi-robot", pero Jake conocía esa cara, la conocía muy bien por lastima, era la cara de póker a punto de romperse que solo veía cuando a su amigo-novio tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte dentro de él que por alguna razón trataba de cubrirlo.

El moreno soltó a la chica de vestido azul y se quedó mirando al rubio por unos segundos avanzando hacia el casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia

-perdón.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, un "no es lo que piensas" quizá hubiera quedado mejor, pero ya soltó ese simple "perdón" y no podía cambiarlo

-¿perdón?, no importa-, El rubio se dio media vuelta aguantando los insultos y miles de otras cosas que quisieron salir de sus labios cuando escucho ese "perdón", se las aguanto por la simple razón que se dio cuenta que su car de póker se comenzaba a romper lentamente, aunque no era lo único dentro de él que sentía como se rompía

-puedo explicarlo-, Mas frases cliché? Es como decir "no eres tú, soy yo" pero bueno, ya lo dijo y eso no se puede cambiar.

El rubio se detuvo sin dar la vuelta tratando de relajarse, de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, de afirmar con todas sus fuerzas esa mascara que ocupo durante tanto tiempo y que solo el moreno podía romper.

-pues explícalo-

Su voz se quebró a mitad de la frase y supo que ya no servía de nada tratar de sostener su máscara, la "cara de póker" estaba rota en el piso junto con su corazón y quien sabe quizá su imagen también.

-No quería que esto pasara, fue, algo del momento y no sabía lo que hacía, sé que soy un idiota y no tienes que perdonarme pero de verdad te am…-

El dedo del rubio lo corto en medio de la última palabra con los labios apretados y unas lágrimas debajo de sus lentes puntiagudos –a la mierda con esto- tomo sus lentes y los tiro al suelo dejando ver unos ojos naranjos llenos de lágrimas.

-A la mierda Jake, a la mierda todo, ¿qué paso?, ¿Te aprovechaste de tu amigo enamorado para divertirte un rato?,¿ Es algún tipo de hobbi que tienes de ilusionar gente que te quieres desde hace años y luego dejarlas por personas que conoces ese mismo día?-.

Ira, más que nada tenía ira. Si, se sentía como un idiota y como una mierda, o es fácil ver a la persona que estás seguro que amas desde hace años casi follando con una tipa que conoció ese mismo día, mucho menos si esa persona acepto ser tu pareja luego de varios intentos fallidos de tu parte, no es para nada fácil.

-bueno, no te puedo culpar, solo soy el amigo gay que se enamoró de su amigo hetero y está destinado a sufrir, soy un tipo de cliché del cine con patas-.

El moreno lo miro fijamente –no digas eso Dirk, sabes que te quiero y esto solo fue un error-.

Trato de abrazarlo y recibió una cachetada, ¿una cachetada de un tipo con el corazón y la imagen rota? Seguramente duele bastante.

El día siguiente fue algo más fácil para el rubio, se quedó en cama abrazado a su almohada ignorando los mensajes y llamadas de su ahora oficialmente Ex-novio, en muchos momentos pensó en contestarle, en escribir de vuelta, pero ya no, se hartó de que cada vez que Jake cometiera un error, sin importar como se sentía el rubio, es siempre lo perdonaría, siempre terminaría abrazados y siempre serian felices los dos, y cuando Dirk se decide por algo, no hay forma de sacárselo de la cabeza.

Los meses pasaron y cada vez se sentía menos triste, lo último que supo de Jake fue que se tatuó "Propiedad de Dirk Strider" en el pecho y que pago para que escribieran un mensaje en el cielo, pero no funciono, el rubio seguía con la idea de que ya no se arrastraría por nadie más y que desde ahora su orgullo era sagrado, quizá en algún momento vuelvan a ser amigos, pero por ahora, lo mejor era alejarse, ir lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, pero existía un enorme problema, y ese era el que para Dirk, en algún momento lo superaría, encontraría a otra persona que de verdad lo complementara y quizá podría volver a ser amigos.

Para Jake, el acababa de perder al amor de su vida, y estaba dispuesto a todo para recuperarlo.

Era algo loco, pidiéndole a su amiga Roxy que le mandara los mensajes más importantes, para que al menos los viera, enviando flores con mensajes cursis y tiernos casi todos los días, era un poco loco, obsesivo quizá, pero tenía dos cosas claras, la primera era que Dirk es y será el amor de su vida, y la segunda era que prefería morir antes que darse por vencido en la difícil tarea de recuperarlo.

Después de 3 meses de mensajes y flores Dirk se hartó de su ex, sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero era la única forma de dejarle claro a Jake que de verdad, esta vez no volvería a él.

Envió el mensaje con una foto de él besándose con un amigo que conoció por ahí y el pequeño texto que decía "tengo nuevo novio, perdón", espero una respuesta por un par de minutos pero llego al cabo de una hora o algo más.

Era una foto y un texto, la foto de una de sus pistolas apuntando debajo de donde se tatuó "Propiedad de Dirk Strider", directamente sobre el corazón y un mensaje que decía -es solo tuyo, que gracia tiene vivir gracias a algo que su dueño ya no quiere?-

Y así fue como termino de esa forma, abrazado por el moreno en la cama de su departamento, completamente desnudo y con una lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Era una mentira, llegar corriendo a su departamento gritando –si lo quiero- era estúpido, pero sintió que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que volver a los brazos del moreno y protegerlo de el mismo, pero era una mentira.

Y quien sabe, quizá Jake en algún momento se dé cuenta y lo supere de forma madura, quizá nunca se dé cuenta, quizá Dirk aguantaría toda su vida a su lado o quizá solo duraría una semana.

Una mentira es una mentira y por lastima, cada vez que el rubio le diga "te amo" será una gran mentira.

- WEAS DE LA AUTORA DESDE AQUÍ-

Las weas que me pongo a escribir por amor a BUDA!

Muy cliché? Corta venas? La que tendría que matarse soy yo por escribir fics como al mierda?

MÑE! What Ever, denme su opinión y tírenme todos los tomatasos y los "TIENES UNA FALTA DE HORTOGRAFIA HIJA DE PUTA!" que quieran, besos abrazos y bye ;)


End file.
